Service providers may provide services to a plurality of subscribers in a data network. When providing the services, the service providers may need to collect reporting data related to network and subscriber behavior. The amount of reporting data has been rising tremendously due to the growth of throughput of the network devices, number of subscribers, and a demand for high granularity of the reporting data collected by network devices servicing the subscribers. Each network device may deliver specific information based on functions and location of the network device, number or subscribers to be serviced, and other parameters. Furthermore, the network devices may deliver records and notifications including event-driven and aggregated records and notifications. When multiple network devices provide the reporting data at a high speed, an aggregate throughput may need to be increased for management ports. The network devices may require additional central processing unit time for formatting and outputting the reporting data. Furthermore, a volume of the reporting data generated by the network device can exceed the capacity of a management port managing operations of the network devices. To respond to this demand, centralized analytics and reporting systems may need to scale out and provide more network and computational resources for receiving and processing the growing amount of the reporting data. However, bringing in additional network and computational resources may be time and cost consuming and eventually increase the price of the services provided by the service providers.
Furthermore, multiple records in the reporting data collected by the network devices are duplicates and, therefore, redundant data is often collected and processed. Network and computational resources may be wasted on collecting and processing the redundant data.
Additionally, the reporting data collected by the network devices may contain subscriber identity and location information. The subscriber identity and location information may be visible in data records of the reporting data while they are transferred between the network devices in the data network. The data records containing the subscriber identity and location information may become a target for intercepting by malicious agents, which may extract the subscriber identity and location information from the intercepted data records. Therefore, the subscriber identity and location information can become compromised. The malicious agents can use the subscriber identity and location information, such as any parameters allowing attributing the reporting data to a source of data traffic, for various fraudulent purposes.